


Sin By The Campfire

by Goid



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Camping, Creampie, Dark Magic, Doggy Style, F/M, Incest, Magic, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: Soren and Claudia have a very Unorthodox relationship. When Virin sent them out to find the princes it was the perfect opportunity to have some sibling bonding time.(Set between Season 1 Episode 9 and Season 2 Episode 1)
Relationships: Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Sin By The Campfire

The sun was setting over the distant hills and mountains as their horses haggardly continued forward in the direction of Claudia’s tracking spell. The horses’ shoed hooves clodding on the hard soil underneath them. Both of them audibly breathing heavy from the full day of trotting and cantering under the heavy loads they were carrying on their backs. The twilight hour cast a brilliant orange and magenta across the sky. The climate on the plains was one where it didn’t get too hot during the day but got rather chilly at night.

“Alright, let’s stop for the night and set up camp,” Soren says, looking at the sunset. 

“But, my tracking spell, we are getting close. If we travel through the night we will catch them by morning.” Claudia argues.

“No, the plains get dangerous at night. Plus the horses need to rest, they are already tired.” as he says this he pats his stallion on the side of its neck. Soren was never the sharpest sword in the armory but he did know about the few subjects in which he specialized. And, as a soldier, wilderness survival was one he was trained in. 

“Hrmm…” Claudia hummed to herself. “Alright, fine but we need to hurry up tomorrow then.”

They found a nice flat piece of ground in the rolling plains to camp on and dismounted their horses. Claudia was smart enough and thought ahead and suggested they camp near a tree, a rarity on the plains, so they have wood for the fire. Soren tied the horses to the nearby tree. Cladia took the tent from the back of Soren’s steed and began to set it up. They had packed two tents, but that was only for the show. They only needed one. While Soren began to try to make a fire. Claudia then took the bedrolls and placed them in the tent while Soren still struggled with the fire. After that, Claudia began to get out of the rations that they would cook for dinner. The rations didn’t NEED to be cooked, but they would taste better reheated.

With Soren still unable to spark a fire after Claudia singlehandedly set up the rest of the camp, Claudia reaches into her pouch and grabs the thorax of a lightning bug. She utters and couple words and a small bolt of lightning is flung from her fingers to the makeshift fire pit where the bundle of sticks Soren had been futilely trying to ignite sits. The sticks immediately go up in flames and a small campfire is had. The fire serves three purposes: to keep predators away, to keep the cold away, and to cook some food.

Soren jumps back as the fire ignites and looks up at Claudia, who gives him a smug look in response.

“I almost had it.” He says. A little embarrassed. 

“Uh-huh,” Claudia tells him. Claudia holds a ration can out to him. “Can you get these open for me?” 

“Uhh, sure…” Soren says, taking the can and looking it over, seeing how you are supposed to open it. Seeing that you are supposed to have a can opener, he goes over to the saddlebag on his horse and digs through it for a moment before pulling out something. 

“I knew this would come in handy at some point,” Soren says, brandishing a small dagger. He sits down and starts stabbing at the top of the can, once he pierces the metal he slowly starts to circle the top and cut away the lid. While he is doing this, Claudia goes to her horse and gets the cooking supplies. A pot, two bowls. And two spoons, along with two metal spikes to hold the pot over the fire. She comes back to find the can open, but the opening looks extremely sharp. Claudia picks up the can and carefully scoops the contents into the cooking pot with the spoon. 

“Okay… only three or four more to go.” Claudia says, throwing Soren another can. 

“Uhg,” Soren complains before getting to work. After all, the cans had been opened and their contents scooped out into the cooking pot Claudia stuck the metal spikes into the ground on each side of the fire and placed the pot hanging over it. In little time the fragrant scent of cooking food filled the area as the food was brought up to temperature. Once nice and hot Claudia gingerly took the pot from the fire using a couple of nearby sturdy sticks as to not burn herself. Then she dished out some dinner for herself and Soren, splitting the meal between the two bowls.

Claudia handed Soren his bowl and they both took a seat around the fire, sitting on large rocks a few yards away from one another. Soren takes his bowl and is disappointed he can’t inhale his meal and instead has to blow on it. 

“So, think we will find the princes by sundown tomorrow?” Soren asks.

“Hopefully.” Claudia sighs, “We might have to go double-time to make it to them, though.”

“What are we going to say when we see them again?” Soren asks.

“I- I don’t know. But we have to get them to come home with us no matter what, that's the whole reason we are out here in the first place, remember?” 

“Yeah… yeah, I remember…” Soren trails off, looking into the fire, taking another bite from his bowl.

“You know, this stuff is better when it's hot.” Soren comments. Then after a moment. “Thanks, Claudia.”

‘Heh, there he goes. Same old Soren. Mind like a wandering dog.’ Claudia thinks to herself.

“It’s fine, it was barely cooking, just heating it in a pot,” Claudia says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“No. I mean, Thanks for being out here with me. I know I’m not the smartest guy, and I can screw things up sometimes but you have always been on my side. Even when we were little and Dad would scold me for something you would always make me feel better afterward. And now, when we fight together when I know you have my back I feel… invincible. I know Dad assigned both of us with this mission, but I wouldn’t want to be doing it with anybody else.” He says this while gazing deeply into the fire, lost in thought.

Claudia is stunned for a moment by the clarity of Soren’s thought. But that soon passes and what he said sinks in and her heart warms.

“Oh, Sorbear!” Claudia gets up from her rock and walks over behind Soren, and stoops over to hug him around his neck, her bowl still in her hand. Soren is a little surprised at first, but then just smiles and lets it happen, lightly cocking his head to the side so it presses against hers as she embraces him from behind for a long moment.

“I haven’t heard you be sweet like that in a long time,” Claudia says as she kisses her brother on the cheek. 

“Yeah, well, ya know. Every once in a while…” He shrugs.

“Only every once in a while, huh?” Claudia smiles at him. 

“I am a crown guard, I have a reputation to uphold,” Soren says proudly, puffing out his chest. Claudia stifles a laugh. 

The last sunbeams were just starting to flit out of sight over the horizon now. And a chilled breeze blew threw camp, battering the fire. Claudia rubbed her shoulders with her hands. 

“Come on, it’s getting late we should probably be getting to bed, no?” Claudia asks. 

“Yeah, let me just finish this,” Soren says motioning at his bowl before starting to scarfe the remainder of his dinner.

“Hurry up,” Claudia says as she puts her bowl by the cooking pot and heads towards the tent. She opens the tent flap and disappears inside, the tent flap closing behind her. Soren quickly finishes his meal then begins to doff his armor. Something he should have done earlier, but he could never be too careful. He was nearly finished, only his greaves left when he heard Claudia call out again from the tent.

“Are you almost done?” Soren looked up to see Claudia on her hands and knees peeking out of the tent at him. He could see she was already stripped to her underwear. “I’m starting to get cold in here…” 

“One second.” Soren smiles as he hastily shakes off the rest of his armor and begins to strip off his undershirt. By the time he reaches the tent, only his pants remain on. He takes off his sword and puts it right outside the tent entrance. He stoops over and pokes his head in the tent and sees his sister laying in her bedroll, with the bedroll splayed open, a nice inviting spot for him to lay.

He crawls into the tent and closes the flap behind him, sealing it shut so the wind can't blow it open. He takes the spot behind his sister, grabbing the top layer of the bedroll and covering them both with it before laying his arm around her midsection and resting his head down behind hers. 

“Took you long enough,” Claudia says. Then proceeds to scooch her whole body back into her brother, pressing her back into him, her butt into his crotch and her legs into his. With that Soren’s arm slipped under the bed roll’s top layer and grabbed Claudia’s midsection and hugged it close to him. 

They both loved this, and unfortunately, it was something they rarely got to do. Their unorthodox relationship wouldn’t be looked on with approval by anyone who knew about it so they had to keep it a secret. Usually, this meant stolen kisses when they were alone in some secluded part of the castle. Or the occasional daring late-night bedchamber visitation. But this mission was a perfect opportunity to make up for some lost time, they were alone together with no one around to see or judge what they do. 

What Soren loved was the scent of Claudia’s hair when he got close like this, and of course, he loved how soft her skin was as he gripped her firmly, his fingers lightly sinking into her supple flesh. He loved the warmth of her body next to his.

Claudia loved when Soren embraced her like this because she felt protected like Soren was being defensive over her, she felt cared for. She also felt that Soren was maybe ‘claiming’ her in a way. And Claudia might take issue with that bit, but really if she was being honest with herself, whenever Soren had been aggressive with her when they were fooling around, she only felt more turned on by it. She would never admit that to anyone though.

With Claudia’s butt placed firmly in Soren's crotch and her nearly naked body pressed against his, Soren can’t help but start to get excited. But in his haste, he didn’t remove his pants before getting into the tent and is now painfully straining against them. Soren moans his discomfort, which Claudia picks up on, then she notices that she is being pressed on. Claudia decides to torment her brother some more and shakes her rump against Soren, grinding herself against his crotch a couple of times. She giggles as she feels his grip strengthen on her midsection and his groans grow louder.

“Comfortable?” Claudia asks.

“Mmhm…” Soren responds through pursed lips. Soren wasn’t completely at her mercy though. He took his fingertips that were on her midsection and gently drug them up and down her side, across her ribcage. He heard Claudia start to giggle before turning her head back towards him. 

“Stop that!” She yelled at him as she swatted his hand. 

“Stop what?” Soren asks, playing dumb.

Claudia glares at him for a moment before returning her head to her normal position. Soren replaces his hand on her side. Soren leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. Something simple, returning the one she gave him a little while ago. 

Claudia rolls over, she wasn’t expecting that. She finds Soren just looking at her, dreamily almost, his head held up on one arm.

“What are you doing?” Claudia asks.

“Hmm? Oh, just thinking.” Soren says, seemingly pulled out of deep thought.

“About?” Claudia prods.

“Our relationship. And how lucky I am to have you…” Soren says, blushing a little as he does, but smiling at the same time

Claudia lets out an “Aww.” followed by “What’s gotten into you today?” 

“Being out here has given me some time to think, is all,” Soren says.

“Well keep thinking. I like it.” Claudia smiles.

The moment is ruined when Soren suddenly grimaces, gritting his teeth. Through all of this, Soren’s problem beneath the belt hadn’t subsided and was still causing him moderate discomfort. Seeing Soren’s pained expression. Claudia sticks out her bottom lip and gives him puppy dog eyes.

“Aww, is my sorbear in pain?” Claudia asks.

Soren peeks open his eyes and gives her a slight smile before nodding

“Well, I know what will fix you right up.” Claudia continues. She leans forward and gives Soren a peck on the lips. She draws back and waits for Soren to make the next move. Their faces are inches apart. Soren nearly attacks her, going in for a deep kiss almost immediately, wanting to mingle their tongues together.

Claudia runs her hands up Soren’s stomach, feeling his toned physique. As her hands move up further she feels the hard muscles covering his ribs. A little higher and her hands are resting lightly on his finely defined chest. She pushes against him slightly, surprised by the vigor at which he was coming at her so suddenly. 

But then she relents and lets the kiss happen. Claudia feels Soren’s strong arms wrap around her, one hand going to the small of her back and pulling her in tight as their tongues danced with one another. The other coming up the side of her neck, holding her gently, his thumb resting on her earlobe. Claudia can feel him pressing against her thigh, straining to be set free from his linen prison. 

When Claudia breaks away from the kiss, she bites Soren’s lip and tugs on it playfully as she pulls away. She smirks at her brother as her hands trail down his body and her fingertips plant themselves at his belt. She nimbly unfastens it and starts to unbutton the vertical line of buttons that hold the pants closed. Instantly some tension is released, but not all. She works on the second button, then the third. The anticipation is killing Soren. 

Claudia unbuttons the last button and finally yanked open the flap, releasing Soren’s pent up manhood. Still covered by his undergarments of course, but he was pitching a mighty fine tent if he did say so himself. Claudia hums to herself and she takes her finger and places the pad on the tip of the tent and moves her hand around in circles.

“What’s this?” Claudia asks. Before moving her hand down and gripping the shaft through the material. She strokes it up and down a couple of times, eliciting a moan and a pelvic thrust from her brother. Claudia giggles over her power over him. 

“Claudia…” Soren whines.

“Oh, alright.” she smiles at him as she shifts position, sliding down his body so her torso was where his legs were, and her face was at about crotch level. “Let’s see what all the fuss is about.” Claudia wraps her fingers around the waistband of Soren’s undergarments and begins to pull them down. The tent sways downward more and more until it can tilt no longer and Soren’s manhood springs back up at full attention, right into Claudia’s face. The head no more than an inch from her nose. 

Claudia had seen her brother naked before, this wasn’t the first time they had done this sort of thing, but it always kind of… surprised her. Whenever she first saw it, she never remembered it being so… big, frankly. Claudia took a little gulp and brought one of her hands up and grabbed it by the base. Eliciting a sigh of relief from her brother. Claudia took note that she could feel Soren’s heartbeat in her hand as it pulsed with anticipation. Soren looked down expectantly at the girl.

Claudia looks up at Soren, her big green eyes looking into his. Soren bites his lip, still waiting for what she is about to do. Claudia then leans down and gives his throbbing package a kiss, right on the head. Soren’s legs quake a little bit on contact, feeling her soft lips press against him like that was something he desperately wanted more of. Claudia then opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue a bit. She let some of her salivae drizzle down onto Soren. Claudia takes one last look up at her brother before she lowers her head and takes it into her mouth.

Soren lets out a long loud sigh as Claudia embraces him. He can feel his muscles tense up when she first starts, but then quickly start to relax to a state they haven’t been at since before he got into the tent. He unclenches his fist, which had been holding onto the top layer of bedroll for stress relief. Soren had been propped up on his elbows watching Claudia, but now that she got to work he lulls his head back and looks at the top of the tent out of relief and pleasure. Claudia quickly gets to it, she skillfully pleasures Soren. Swirling her tongue around the head and shaft as she bobs up and down. She still has one hand at the base of Soren’s shaft and she hasn’t forgotten about it either, lightly stroking with it as well. Her free hand even creeps up his thigh and slips under to massage his testicles. 

“Oh my god, Claudia.” Soren gasps out. His nails now digging into the floor of the tent. “How are you so good at this?”

“-uks” Claudia says with her mouth full, looking up at him.

“Books? Books can teach you how to do this sort of thing?” He motions with his hand. 

Claudia pulls him free from her mouth, tendrils of saliva connecting the siblings before snapping as she sits up a bit. She strokes him a few times, completely covering his shaft in the improvised lubricant before answering. “Mmhm. Now lay back, I want to try something new.” After a moment she adds “But first, lose the pants.”

Soren quickly sits up and shimmies his way out of his pants and undergarments, throwing them into the corner of the tent. Claudia likewise gets rid of her bra and takes off her panties.

Soren lays down flat, his manhood standing straight in the air, Glistening with Claudia's spit, and illuminated faintly by the fire outside shining light through the tent’s wall and small cracks in the flap. Claudia Crawls on top of her brother so their faces are only a few inches apart. She gives him a kiss for good measure. Then she reaches down between her legs and grabs him. Lining him up properly she sits back and slowly sinks down, letting Soren enter her. 

Claudia gasps audibly as she is penetrated. It had been such a long time. Over a month at least since they had last been able to unite in such a way. The drought made her yearn for this recently and she knew that this trip was the perfect opportunity to make up for the lost time. Most of the day even, she had been thinking about it, anticipating the time when they would be able to set up camp and bed together. This new position was from one of the books in her private secret collection and she had been dying to try it out. 

Claudia’s loins had been burning since her brother got in bed behind her, shirtless, and wrapped his big muscular arm around her. Despite that, she was still able to stop herself from just jumping him to make the night last a bit longer, and make it more pleasurable for her brother. She did enjoy making him happy, after all. However, servicing Soren had made Claudia’s head spin with lust. Her loins felt like they were ablaze now. She didn’t think she could wait any longer. 

As Soren’s spit-covered member met Claudia’s lower set of lips there was some slight resistance at first, but after a moment and a bit of force on Claudia’s part, it slipped inside. Claudia took about half of Soren’s length on the first go. Even though she just had the thing in her mouth, she still wasn’t quite prepared for just how big around and how full it would make her feel as it invaded her body. 

Claudia rocks forward a bit, sliding off of Soren somewhat before rocking backward and sitting back down on his lap, pushing him further back inside herself. She places her hands on his chest to steady herself as she gets into a rhythm of rocking herself in this way. Soren reaches out and puts his hands on her hips as if to guide her. Besides the sighs of relief and moans of pleasures emanating from the two horny teenagers, a new sound enters the fray. As Claudia starts to get into her groove, bouncing on Soren’s lap her thighs and butt are hitting against his thighs, causing a rather loud clapping sound to ring out in the immediate vicinity of the campsite. Anyone within earshot would surely know what was going on. But, these two were alone, they did not care if the nearby critters knew of their sinful discourse. 

In this position, Claudia is able to aim her brother’s shaft exactly where she wants it to go to feel the best for her, and she can control the depth and speed. Soren would also be able to last longer in this position, giving them more time for their fun. She does eventually start taking the entire length, sitting all the way down on Soren’s lap, grinding her pelvis back and forth into his. This allows her to rub her clit against him as she rides for added stimulation. They were, of course, drenching the bedroll with fluids but that wasn’t on their minds at the moment. 

This goes on for a good while. At one point Soren moves his hands up to Claudia’s breasts to fondle them. At another point, Claudia grabs Soren’s hands and he helps steady her as she undulates on top of him. And at another point still, Claudia simply leans over to lock lips with her lover as she rolls her hips to and fro. Eventually, though, Soren nears his breaking point. 

“Ahh, Claudia… Sl-slow down,” Soren moans out as Claudia bounces on top of him, at this point she had been going long enough her leg muscles were tired and burning, her hair was wild, and sweat covered her body. 

“I think I’m-” Soren gets out before letting out a loud gasp and quickly reaching down, backing his hips down, pushing his knees up, and thus pushing Claudia skyward and pulling himself free from his sister’s nethers. Then immediately setting her back down just slighting askew so his member was right in front of her stomach. Just in time to see a couple of white strands of spunk shoot out from the tip. One landing on Soren’s stomach and one landing between Claudia’s breasts. 

Soren slumped back down onto his back after a moment, spent from orgasming. As Claudia Scooped up the sperm from her body. Claudia wiped it on the already soiled bedroll. Soren’s manhood was rapidly deflating after expending its load. And Soren looked exhausted, on the brink of passing out, despite not having actually done any of the work. Claudia lays down next to him, rubbing his chest.

“Come on Sorbear, One more round?” She asks purring into his ear.

“I don’t know Claudia… I’m not sure I have it in me.” Soren pants. 

“Hmm… I thought you might say something like that…” Claudia smiles. Soren peeks open an eye to see what his sister is up to. Claudia goes over to her discarded robe, also in the corner of the tent but neatly folded from before Soren arrived and starts going through pouches. She grabs a couple of things and crawls back over.

“Here, fey-oyster shells and oxen horn,” Claudia says, opening her hands to expose the ingredients.

“Uhh. What are those for?” Soren asks.

“Endurance spell.” Claudia boasts.

“Wait, what?” Soren asks.

“Well, it's more of like endurance and aphrodisiac combined…” Claudia mumbles to herself. 

“Afro-what?” Soren asks again.

“Don’t worry, just lay back and let me take care of everything…” Claudia smiles as she takes one of each ingredient in each hand, sits up on her knees and begins to cast, her eyes go stark black. She mutters some incomprehensible words and waves her hand over Soren’s groin. A purple rune quickly appears where she waved her hand and nothing else seems to happen as Claudia's eyes return to normal.

“Uhh… what did you do to me?” Soren asks, looking down at himself. Claudia looks confused as if she isn’t sure what’s supposed to be happening. 

Suddenly, Soren feels hot. Like his mind is clouding over, like it is hard to think and concentrate. All of a sudden he doesn’t feel fatigued anymore either. His breathing becomes heavy and labored once again. Soren grabs his head, unsure of what's happening or what to do. All he knows is that all of a sudden he feels the need to make love to Claudia again.

On the outside, Soren seems fine. What Claudia notices though is slowly but surely is his erection is coming back in full force, stronger even than it was before. Happy to see the spell working and to get what she wants, Claudia lays down on her back in front of Soren.

“Hey, soldier,” Claudia calls. Soren finally focuses on what’s around him. And what he sees nearly made him lose his mind. Claudia is on her back with her legs spread wide, she is holding the back of her knees. “Come and get me.” She finishes with a giggle.

Pouncing on her like a tiger, Soren wastes no time grabbing her thigh and lining himself up to plunge deep inside his sister once again. With one hard thrust, he slams his hips into her rump, sending a shockwave through Claudia’s body. Claudia lets out a loud gasp, as Soren’s newly enchanted and now even bigger phallus tears its way through her body. But she gets no time to accommodate the change, as Soren immediately starts pumping away at her, pinning her to the ground as he takes all she has to offer.

When Claudia said she wanted a spell that increased endurance but also acted like an aphrodisiac she might have bitten off more than she could chew. The one she chose to enchant Soren with could keep him going for hours. He doesn’t look like he will be in the mood to slow down and cuddle after one more round, either. Claudie will be barely able to walk in the morning. 

Not that it’s all bad. Soren suddenly having the stamina of a mythological beast would certainly satisfy the girl at the very least. The fact that Soren was so aggressively ravaging her was also turning her on more than usual, in the end, it seems she did get everything she wanted in one way or another. 

Claudia’s loud moans of being taken so vigorously rang out throughout the campsite and surrounding area, luckily they didn’t have any neighbors to be mindful of. Soren hammers away at Claudia, grabbing her wrists and holds them to the ground on either side of her head. Causing her to let out a short string of gasps with every thrust. As he is leaning over her smaller form he lightly bites into the area between her shoulder and her neck.

Claudia completed dominated at this point can only focus on the rhythmic waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Being on her back like this, completely at his mercy was something new and thrilling. It was quickly driving her over the edge. She could feel her toes start to curl and uncurl in midair and her muscles start to tighten as her first orgasm neared. 

“S-Soren, Oh, Soren.” Claudia gasps out. “Don’t stop, keep going, keep going. I’m almost there.”

Soren does as he’s told and continues his onslaught. Until Claudia Loudly gasps out, her voice nearly shrieking. Soren can see, and feel Claudia’s body convulse. Her legs straighten out as her muscles constrict. Claudia’s eyes are glazed over as if she’s looking into nothingness for a little while. When this happens, Soren finally stops pumping and gives his sister a short reprieve to recover. Soren releases Claudia’s hands and dismounts her, allowing her to sit up, which she does. Claudia looks dazed though, dazed, but happy. 

“That was great, Soren.” Claudia stretches before hugging her brother. Soren didn’t look as happy though.

“We aren’t done here,” Soren says. Claudia gives him a questioning look. Soren motions downward between his legs, to his newly enchanted body part.

“Oh right.” Claudia thinks for a second “The spell should end when you ejaculate.” She says very matter of factly.

“So… one more round?” Soren asks.

Claudia smiles before getting down on her hands and knees and turning to face away from Soren, exposing her rear end to him. She looks back at him before saying “One more.”

Soren gladly takes his position behind Claudia and lines himself up before again plunging himself deep inside his sister. Again he starts to ravage her, this time for a different position. And again he brings her to orgasm before he finds orgasm himself. And so one more round turns into two more rounds.

Next, they try Claudia on her side, one leg between Soren’s legs and her other leg thrown over his shoulder. Rather exotic but Claudia learns many strange things from her erotic books that she then wants to try. After another good amount of time however, Soren still can’t find orgasm before Claudia is left in a pool of her own juices, quivering on the ground.

After a small break, they try one last time a position similar to the first. Claudia on her back, with the two of them holding hands, allowing Soren to set the pace by pulling on Claudia’s body a bit. During this last session, they embraced tenderly and locked lips which was the cherry on top when Soren finally reached his limit.

“Claudia, I-I’m gonna-” Soren was cut off by Claudia this time.

“Cum inside me,” she says breathly. Soren is a bit stunned by this. But he doesn’t have time to react as Claudia takes her legs and wraps them around Soren’s lower back, holding him to her so he can’t pull away.

With one last thrust, Soren lodges himself as deep as he can inside his sister and stays there, their pelvises smushed together, as he feels an exorbitant amount of hot seed flow into Claudia’s womb. After several long seconds, Claudia lets go of him with her legs and he begins to pull out of Claudia. With a slick pop, he dislodges from her, connected by a few strands of fluid that quickly snap as he moves away onto the unsoiled bedroll. 

The rune on Soren’s pelvis quickly starts to vanish and Soren’s erection starts to deflate. Claudia seems to be coming out of her daze. As she looks over at Soren she smiles, satisfied with the night, and her multiple orgasms. She crawls over to Soren and rests on him, laying her head on his chest. Soren Wraps his arm around Claudia.

“I love you, Sorbear,” Claudia whispers.

“I love you too, Claudia.” Soren answers

They cuddle there together in the tent for a while as the campfire smolders outside until they both fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
